


How Long You've Been Gone From Me

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Trope Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: trope_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is written for my trope_bingo to the prompt,presumed dead.This fic was borne from a desire to write an AU where Proxima no longer sided with Thanos and left his side – which is entirely its own fic–. But the POV here is mostly Corvus, because he wanted to get some words in lol.





	How Long You've Been Gone From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my trope_bingo to the prompt, _presumed dead_.
> 
> This fic was borne from a desire to write an AU where Proxima no longer sided with Thanos and left his side – which is entirely its own fic–. But the POV here is mostly Corvus, because he wanted to get some words in lol.

Maker knows he hasn't eaten or slept properly in years since that day. Proxima had taken a mission that went deep into a rebel-held territory within the region that she controlled for Father and killed when her ship exploded. 

She was presumed dead – until someone found the body –, according to the file and what his scouts had reported back when he ordered them to look on his behalf. 

Most likely tortured being by fools foolish to hold her captive that she could have easily escaped from on her own. What had he been thinking, letting his dearest go alone into the rebel's territory?

He had hoped to find Proxima or her body before Father decided to make his move against the Avengers and the planet that they protected. But it wasn't to be.

A small distant part of him is surprised to find her on the planet, fighting him and Father with the Avengers. He'd know that fighting style anywhere as he corners her alone and endures her glare.

"Dare I ask why you are with these weaklings. I thought you dead, my love," Corvus said as he approached her slowly, stopping when she aimed her spear at him.

"For a time, I was. Now I owe a debt that I cannot hope to repay," Proxima answers, not letting him close to her. There was something different about his dearest that he could sense, but didn't understand it yet.

"I would wonder why you don't consider it void and help Father get the rest of the Stones," Corvus entreats, hoping to win Proxima back to the side that she belongs on.

"I will not do that, Corvus. Much has changed since we last saw each other," Proxima snorted. She did not let him say anything else to her before she attacked.


End file.
